Mako Mermaids: The End
by FantacyGirl16
Summary: This story takes place almost right after the final episode of the final season finishes. bitter sweet ending


**Mako Mermaids: The End**

 **One Shot:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mako Mermaids**

 **Authors Note: This story takes place right after the very final episode of the show. Even though Mrs. Blakely isn't in the fourth season she'll be in this story. This isn't a cross over. I'm not sure if they introduced each other but at some point they did introduce each other after the show ended if they didn't already.**

It was early afternoon. Mimmi, Ondina, Weilan and Rikki had just arrived at the pool in Rita's grotto.

"What's this place?" Rikki asked

"This is like our special hide out, other than the moon pool." said Mimmi pulling herself out of the pool

Once they were all dried off they went into the main area of the grotto. When they got into the main part of the grotto Rita, Nerissa, Zac, Cam, and Evie were already there.

"Oh hey guys." said Ondina

"Hi..." Rita stopped herself when she saw Rikki "who's this?" Rita questioned

"Oh this is Rikki, she's like us and she's the one who gave us the bracelet that helped break the spell on mom." Mimmi said and Rita walked over to Rikki

"Ah nice to meet you I'm Rita, Rita Santos." said Rita

"Hi Ms. Santos I'm Rikki, Rikki Chadwick." said Rikki then they shook hands

"Thank you for helping the girls and helping Zac and Mimmi break the spell." said Rita

"You're welcome, like Ondina said I'm a Mako mermaid and if I hadn't given the bracelet then they're friends who feel like sisters could be in real danger from the dragon, no offence." said Rikki

"Non taken." said Nerissa

"Anyways I didn't want that to happen because I know kind of how it feels I use to have friends that were so close to each other, like you guys. But after graduation we moved on. So all I'm trying to say is I can't imagine what it would be like to lose lots more." said Rikki

"Well thank you again." said Zac

"You're welcome." said Rikki

"Anyways what's going on?" Weilan asked

"Well I've decided to tell my adoptive parents everything and so we were just discussing our plan." said Zac

"And?" said Mimmi

"And so our plan is to just show and tell them over dinner I already asked Mr. and Mrs. Blakely and they said sure, basically we'll give them hints then at the end of dinner we'll show them." said Zac

"Okay." said Mimmi

"So we have some news of our own." said Weilan

"Which is?" said Evie

"I'm going back to Shanghai, I mean it was fun being here and all but I want to go home." said Weilan

"Well you're welcome to visit anytime." said Rita

"And I'm going with her." said Ondina

"What." said everyone in shock

"Guys I won't be gone for ever just a while." said Ondina

"So when are you guys leaving?" Rita asked

"Tomorrow at first light." said Weilan

"Well I'm suppose to be leaving for the airport in half an hour so I should be going, do you guys want to come back to the hotel with me and say goodbye from there?" Rikki asked

Since Cam and Evie had things to do but before they left they said goodbye and Rita had papers to mark and she also said goodbye. So the only people who were able to come say goodbye were Zac, Nerissa, Ondina, Mimmi and Ondina.

All five of them lined up along the edge of the pool in the grotto then the dove in.

They swam to a place on the beach where no one really went so they dragged their selves out of the water then dried themselves off. After that they started to walk back to the hotel.

"Make sure to come back with your friends." said Mimmi as they arrived at the hotel where a black car was waiting in front of it a long with Mr. Singh

"Hi." said Rikki coming up to him with the others behind her

"Ms. Chadwick I've been worried sick where were you." said Mr. Singh

"I was just out." said Rikki

"Well we're going to be late for the plane so let's go." said Mr. Singh

"Hold on." said Rikki then she opened the right hand back door and took out her purse

She rummaged through her bag and till she found a pen and a piece of paper. She took it out then put her purse back and closed the door after that, using the window of the car she wrote down her phone number.

"Here's my cell number phone me so that we can keep in touch with each other and I promise I will visit again with my friends." said Rikki handing it to Mimmi

"Thank you." said Mimmi giving Rikki a short hug

"You're welcome, now I better get going." said Rikki

Mr. Singh then opened the same door and Rikki got in; once she was in the ahi the door and he got in the other side while Rikki opened the window.

"Bye." said Rikki as the car began to move

"Bye." They all said loudly

They waved until they couldn't see anymore.

"Well we should get ready to leave." said Weilan

"And we need to get ready for dinner, mom let's find you a nice outfit for tonight." said Mimmi as they began to walk

Mimmi and Nerissa went to the Cafe, Zac went home and Weilan and Ondina went to Rita's.

5:00pm: Zac's house

It was five o'clock. At Zac's house they were doing the finishing touches here and there when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Zac then he went to the door

A few minutes later he came back with Mimmi and Nerissa and both Mr. and Mrs. Blakely came over to the three of them

"Mom, dad I want you to meet someone. This is Mimmi's mom, Nerissa." said Zac

"Hi Nerissa, I'm Rob Blakely." said Mr. Blakely

"Hi." said Nerissa shaking hands with him

"And I'm Lauren Blakely." said Mrs. Blakely

"Hi." said Nerissa

"Well why don't we sit down in the living room." said Mr. Blakely then they sat down while Mrs. Blakely got the appetizers

"Zac insisted that we have all sea food, I hope that's okay." said Mrs. Blakely coming over with a plate

"Oh that fine I love sea food." said Nerissa as Mrs. Blakely set it down and Mrs. Blakely then sat down

"So Nerissa what do you do for a living." Mr. Blakely

"I'm currently unemployed but I am looking for a job." said Nerissa

"Oh." said Mr. Blakely

They then talked until five thirty when dinner was ready.

They all headed over to the dinner table. Zac pulled out Mimmi's chair and Mimmi sat down then he pushed her in and sat down next to her. Zac looked over at his dad who looked suspicious.

They were eating dinner when Mr. Blakely spoke to Zac.

"Can I speak to for a minute in private Zac." said Mr. Blakely standing up

"Sure." said Zac standing up and following him to the kitchen

"What's up dad?" Zac asked

"Are you still with Evie." said Mr. Blakely quietly

"Yes." said Zac quietly

"Then why are you cheating on her with Mimmi." said Mr. Blakely quietly

"It's complicated and Mimmi has a boyfriend Chris." said Zac quietly

"What's complicated?" Mr. Blakely quietly

"It's hard to explain but right now I need to talk to Mimmi and Nerissa in private." said Zac quietly

Then they went back to the table.

"Mimmi, Nerissa can I talk to you guys for a minute in private." said Zac as Mr. Blakely sat down

Mimmi and Nerissa got up and followed Zac into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Mimmi questioned quietly

"Mr. Blakely is so close to finding out we need to tell them right after dinner no waiting we tell them understood, just follow my lead." said Zac quietly

They both nodded then they went back and sat back down.

Fifteen minutes later they were finished their meal.

"Who wants desert?" Mrs. Blakely standing up

"Me." said Mr. Blakely

She was about to walk to the kitchen when Zac stopped her.

"Wait we need to talk all of us." said Zac

"Why, is everything okay?" Mrs. Blakely asked worriedly

"Everything's fine we just need to talk, let's go to the living room." said Zac

They all got up and went to the living room and sat down

"So what's going on?" Mr. Blakely questioned

"I'm going to tell you guys in a minute but first you got to promise whatever I tell you guys you will keep it a secret; if this secret gets out it could be life or death for us three." said Zac gesturing to Mimmi, Nerissa and himself then he continued "also please don't freak out. Promise to keep the secret." said Zac

"Promise." said Mrs. Blakely

"Yeah promise." said Mr. Blakely

"Okay guys so I'm wondering do you guys believe in mystical creatures perhaps mermaids and mermen." said Zac

"What, no." said Mrs. Blakely

"Zac listen to me there is no such thing as mermaids and mermen or any type of mystical creatures. I know you are having a hard time accepting that you're adopted but you don't need to believe in that kind of thing to get over it you have your friends." said Mr. Blakely

There was a few seconds of silence after that then Mimmi broke it.

"Is there any way you guys could be open minded." said Mimmi

"Mimmi please don't encourage this okay. He's had a hard time lately and that's the last thing he needs is to believe in fairy tales and myths." said Mr. Blakely

"I know." said Mimmi

Zac looked annoyed.

"Listen guys, okay, I'm over that. I've got everything I've ever wanted. Great friends, a great family and great adoptive parents who took me in and cared for me and that's why we want to tell you the whole truth because you deserve to know it but we can't do that if you aren't open minded. So can you guys be open minded for like the next fifteen twenty minutes." said Zac slightly sternly

"Okay fine I'll try." said Mr. Blakely

"Me too." said Mrs. Blakely

"Good I'll be back in a minute." said Zac standing up then walked away

"What's he doing?" asked Mr. Blakely

No one had time to reply because Zac returned with a cup of water.

"We're going to all show you something." said Zac setting it down on the coffee table then he continued "who wants to go first?" asked Zac

"You can." said Mimmi

"Yeah." said Nerissa

Mr. and Mrs. Blakely watched in confusion as they saw Zac dip his fingers of his right hand in the cup of water then he stepped back so that he was away from the furniture.

Ten seconds later he was laying on his stomach with a long blue tale. Both Mr. and Mrs. Blakely stood up and froze when they saw the full thing.

"Zac?"Mrs. Blakely questioned

Zac looked up.

"Hi." said Zac

"This is impossible, I must be dreaming." said Mr. Blakely

"Well you're not, its a hundred percent true." said Mimmi standing up and Nerissa stood up.

Mimmi and Nerissa then did the same and soon they were also laying on their stomachs. With an orange tale and an orange top. When Mr. and Mrs. Blakely saw this they froze like rocks. A minute or two later Mr. Blakely spoke.

"I don't understand, mermaids aren't real." said Mr. Blakely

"But obviously it is and we'll explain everything after we're dry." said Nerissa

"Um, o, okay." said Mrs. Blakely

Mimmi, Zac and Nerissa used their heating powers to dry off. Once their clothing had returned they all went back to the living room and sat down.

"Explain." said Mr. Blakely

"Okay well remember when Cam and I came back early from our camping trip out on Mako island; the night before we came back I found a cave then I fell into a pool which triggered my transformation, but I didn't find out that I was a merman till I got back from the trip." said Zac

"Oh." said Mrs. Blakely

"And last night we broke a spell that brought our mother back." said Mimmi taking Nerissa's left hand in her hand

"Our mother?" Mr. Blakely questioned

"Nerissa isn't only Mimmi's mother she's also my biological mother and Mimmi is my sister. She gave me legs so that so that I would be safe because mermaids and mermen haven't always been friends a long time ago there was a war between mermen and mermaids had a war. So when she had me she needed to keep me safe so she put me on land. Then she left Mimmi but she kept us close; me on land and Mimmi in the Mako pod." said Zac

"Continue." said Mr. Blakely

Zac, Mimmi and Nerissa continued to explain everything. By the time they were done it was sunset.

"I think it's time to go back to Rita's grotto." said Nerissa

"Have time for a swim." said Zac and Mimmi looked at Nerissa

"Yeah, yeah we do." said Mimmi

Then he looked at his adoptive parents.

"Go ahead we'll see you go." said Mrs. Blakely

"Well lets go." said Mimmi

They left the house and walked down to the dock. Mr. and Mrs. Blakely stopped halfway down the dock while Mimmi, Zac and Nerissa began to walk fast down the dick and when they got to the end of the dock they dove in and swam away.

The next day: 4:45pm

It was four forty five. In the grotto Weilan and Ondina were asleep when Weilans phone alarm went off. Both of them slowly woke up.

"Can you please turn that off." said Ondina turning on a lantern

Weilan got up, went over to her phone and turned off the alarm.

"Come on. Up you get." said Weilan taking the blanket off

"Aaah Weilan." said Ondina

"I'm going to use the washroom first." said Weilan

"No way." said Ondina quickly getting up

"Fine you get it." said Weilan giggling

"Ha, ha very funny." said Ondina getting the clothing that she had put out ready for the next day

Then she left to go to the washroom.

It was now five fifteen Rita, Weilan and Ondina were eating breakfast when Zac, Mimmi and Nerissa came into the main part of the grotto.

"Oh hey guys." said Rita

"Hi." said Zac

They then all sat down.

"So how did it go last night telling your parents?" Ondina asked

"Good they were shocked but other than that it went fine." said Zac

"Good." said Weilan

"So when are you leaving?" Mimmi asked

"In about twenty minutes." said Weilan looking at her phone

"And David, Carly, Cam, Chris and Evie as well as Rita and you guys are coming down to the beach." said Ondina

"I'll miss you so much." said Mimmi

"Me too." said Ondina

At five forty they left Rita's and walked down to the beach.

When they got down to the beach Evie, Cam and Carly were already there.

"Hey guys." said Cam

"Hi." said Ondina

A few minutes later David and Chris arrived.

Zac and Evie held hands, Carly and Cam held hands and Mimmi and Chris held hands while they walked down to the shore line.

"Bye." said Mimmi

"Bye." said Chris

"Bye." said Zac

"Bye guys." said Evie

"Bye." said Carly

"Bye guys." said Cam

"Bye guys." said David

"Bye." said Nerissa

"Bye girls and like I've said before you're always welcome." said Rita

"I know thank you." said Ondina

"Thank you." said Weilan

"Bye everyone." said Ondina

"Bye." said Weilan then she looked at Ondina "ready?" said Weilan

"Yeah." said Ondina

Then they ran into the water and dove into the water. Then they surfaced and waved one more time before disappearing.

 **The End.**

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you want a sequel.**


End file.
